Democratic Federation of Noxus
Democratic Federation of Noxus is a city/nation-state on the eastern part of Valoran in the Sizzx'ixi universe. The human city-state of Noxus is in many ways the moral antithesis of Demacia, Ionia and other nations outside Runeterra such as Yuktobania (Liuo'opui), Khador (Gi'ru) and CIS (Filo); it is a settlement where the physically and mentally strong acquire power through any means, regardless of the consequences to their fellow citizens. Noxus joined the Axis of Empires to fight Demacia, which is joined the Alliance of Nations as well. History Culture The citizenry of Noxus generally stands behind the principle that "only the strong survive", regarding the qualities of benevolence and compassion as signs of weakness. Strength begets strength, at least as far as the humans of Noxus are concerned. This seeming cruelty, however, is not an indicator of chaos. As is naturally and necessarily the case with humankind, Noxus is an orderly nation-state, where rules protect the citizenry from harm… at least from their peers. In Noxus, however, those with power are clearly protected by the law more than those without it. Where other human settlements tend to welcome non-humans into their midst, Noxians are decidedly xenophobic. Non-humans are, at best, made to feel unwelcome within the borders of this city-state. There are exceptions to this, but only after the non-humans in question have proven themselves to be either useful or feared (or both). Human visitors and immigrants to Noxus are made to feel only slightly better, again proving themselves only by either demonstrating competence or inspiring terror in their enemies. Government The ruling political organization of Noxus is called the Noxian High Command, and it acts as the head of the military. In Noxus, the military controls every aspect of the political landscape; there is no separation between the warfare and politics. The eternally youthful-looking leader of the High Command, General Boram Darkwill, had ruled Noxus for countless years. General Darkwill had far exceeded his average lifespan as a human; it is rumored that he was kept alive through Edanian power. Such a conclusion would seem to make sense, especially when considering that he had ruled the Noxian High Command since before the time of King Jarvan I of Demacia. His seemingly endless hunger for power and conquest has driven Noxus to be the nightmarish threat to its neighbors that it is today. In more recent times, the Noxian government was in a transition state. General Boram Darkwill was assassinated, and Noxian High Command was in the process of selecting the next Grand General. There was a power struggle between the different Generals, and political squabbles between their supporters had broken out across Noxus. Finally, by defeating challenger Keiran Darkwill, Jericho Swain assumed the position of Grand General of Noxus. He was able to overcome the odds of the duel with his cunning and quick wits. With the support of his allies, namely Darius, he seized the highest position in Noxus. Military Military service in Noxus is compulsory for a period of six years, with all of its citizens retained as active reservists until their golden years. The Noxian High Command reserves the right to draft any of its citizens, regardless of age, into military service in times of dire need. Active Noxian military personnel are afforded a higher level of citizenship in Noxian society, and it is not uncommon for most citizens to remain active in the military for ten or more years. There is seldom a lack of work in the Noxian military, even with the forced quasi-peace that exists between Noxus and their eternal rivals, the Demacians. Like with all Fantasy factions and races, Originally Noxus's weapons are fantasy weapons, But when the First Multiverse War struck Valoran and Sizzx'ixi universe brutally hard, All of their fantasy weapons are replaced by Modern and Futuristic weapons which is supplied by the Axis of Empires after Noxus joined that goverment faction List of Noxian Military Branches * Noxian Ground Armed Forces * Noxian Navy * Noxian Air Force Category:Axis Category:Factions Category:Imperialist